Happy Birthday
by maricristinay
Summary: On Kagura's special day, a knock was heard on their little home's door.


"She's grinning again. She's been like that since this morning." Shinpachi noticed that Kagura was not her usual self today. Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door.

"Oi Shinpachi, open the door." ordered Gintoki.

"Gin-san, I hate to break this to you but… I'm the only one who's doing the household chores here, heck I do not even live here! And you're just slacking off there, picking your nose all the time. Come on."

"Fine. What a nagger. You're not even my mother." Gintoki dragged his feet to the door, and when he opened it…

"Oh. Kagura, you have a visitor. You do have a lot of visitors these past few days." Gintoki said.

"And who might they be?" the man asked.

Kagura recognized the voice of the man who visited her and she ran all the way to the door to deliver a punch to her visitor, which he dodged easily.

"I told you to write before coming here, idiot brother."

Kamui, her brother, flashed a smile at her. "You know that I'm not really good with words, stupid sister. Our last meeting wasn't so good, so of course I will miss you."

It has been two years since they've last met, and that's when they fought against each other, but that was also the time that they had reconciled and became siblings again.

"Also… There's something that I would like to give you." He continued shyly. His face was red from the embarrassment. Never in his life as a pirate did he ever imagine being sweet to his little sister like this. Shinpachi just looked at him with his mouth half open. He could not believe someone as monstrous as Kamui can also make that kind of expression.

"Uhh. It's making my skin crawl. Stop it." Abuto emerged behind Kamui.

"Oh, you're here too? I didn't notice you. Who are you again?" Gintoki asked.

"Come on now, there's no need to be rude." He answered. "You see, we came here for a very special reason."

"What do you mean?" Shinpachi asked curiously.

"About that…"

* * *

"Of all people, why does it have to be YOU?" Kagura grunted at the man walking beside her.

"It can't be helped. The boss asked me to. He has helped me countless times already so I'm just returning the favor." Sougo answered calmly.

"That silver-haired snot man, why did he suddenly ask me to do an errand? It's not that important though. It can be done later. I just need to buy tissue, shampoo and sukonbu."

"That sukonbu is not in the shopping list."

"Shut up. It's a part of me." She glared at him.

"So, if you can do it later, why don't we have fun instead?" He proposed.

"What do you mean fun?"

"I'll show you. Come with me."

* * *

"So, we just have to prepare a surprise party for Kagura's birthday?" Shinpachi looked at Kamui.

"Man. She didn't even tell us that today is her birthday." Gintoki scratched his head and let out a sigh.

"I already asked Abuto to buy a cake for her. The only things that we need are decorations and food."

"It won't be a problem anymore." Otae, Tsukuyo, Kyubei and Sa-chan came in from the door.

"Heck it will be a big problem if that gorilla woman cooks something. Shinpachi, can you accompany me tomorrow? I'm going to buy a big 'No Entry' sign."

A second has passed and Gintoki was sent flying out of the window. Sa-chan went out to retrieve him.

"So, I was saying… We can help prepare food for her surprise party." Otae said with a smile.

"And what kinds of food can you cook?" Kamui asked.

"Fried eggs."

"What else?"

"Boiled eggs."

"What else?"

"Omelette."

"Uhh.."

"I can provide the best sake from Yoshiwara." Tsukuyo butted in.

"So you can't cook?" Kamui was getting more and more confused right now.

"I can't. But I can beat you in a drinking game."

"Uhh. And you?" He turned to Kyubei.

"Sashimi."

"What about the other one? That woman who just went out of the window."

"No. She probably can't cook." Otae answered.

"She just probably came here to stalk Gin-san." Shinpachi added.

"I… I see."

* * *

"YOU… YOU PIECE OF SH*T! IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL HAVING FUN?!"

 ** _A few hours ago…_**

 ** _"Fighting stadium? Oi sadist, are we gonna watch some sumo wrestlers fight? "_**

 ** _"No."_**

 ** _"Then are we gonna bet on them?"_**

 ** _"No."_**

 ** _"What the f*ck are we going to do inside?"_**

 ** _"Just shut up and come with me."_**

"Why did you write my name on the challenger's list?!" Kagura shouted at him.

"Why? You can easily win. And then I'll bet on you so we'll earn a lot of money." Sougo replied while calculating in his mind the amount of money they're going to get.

"Damn you. I will fight if I want to, but I don't want to be used by a sadist like you."

"I'm not using you. We're having fun today, remember?" He grinned.

"Damn you, sadist."

* * *

"So… we're all set." Shinpachi wiped the sweat on his forehead. "All we're gonna do is wait for them to come back."

Everyone was there. Otose, Tama, Catherine and old man Gengai was also invited.

"Uhh.. May I just ask what type of Pokémon is that?" Gintoki pointed his finger at the dark matter on the table.

"It's not a Pokémon, it's a fried egg." Otae shot a creepy smile at him.

Beside the dark matter was a big, eel-like seafood that was served in a fancy platter. Although it was already cut into pieces, it was still moving.

"I.. I see. And that? Is that Gyarados?"

"No. It's sashimi." Kyubei replied with a straight face.

"WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?!"

"Sshh, Gin-san. They're coming." Shinpachi whispered.

Two voices were heard outside. They were arguing. The voices grew louder as they came closer.

"In the end we forgot to buy tissue and shampoo. It's your entire fault, you piece of sh*t!"

"No, you didn't forget. You just wanted to use all the money on sukonbu."

"Why are you even coming with me? Your job is done."

"I want to talk to the boss, you know."

The door opened.

"I'm home." Kagura entered. "Huh? Are they sleeping?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGURA!" Everyone greeted.

"Huh? What?" She was confused for a second, then she suddenly realized…

"I totally forgot that today was my birthday."

"Huh? Isn't that why you were grinning to yourself this morning?" Shinpachi asked, more confused than Kagura was.

"HUH?! NO! That was…" She remembered that this morning, she was daydreaming about _someone_. Her face became flustered. If she had continued her sentence, it would be VERY embarrassing.

"So China? Were you daydreaming about someone?" Sougo teased.

"AND WHAT DO YOU CARE?!" She was pissed off, once again.

"My, you two seemed to be pretty close. Too bad, I still want to fight that man again." Kamui grinned.

"Idiot brother." She whispered.

"About the thing that I wanted to give you this morning… Here."

He handed her a box with a pink ribbon.

"It was suggested by Abuto." He coughed.

She opened it and inside was an elegant red dress.

"It was also suggested by Abuto."

"Now's not the time to be shy, you idiot brother." Gintoki teased.

Kagura wanted to try her new dress, but it can wait. She said her thanks to her big brother.

"Hey." Hijikata came inside. "Our chief sent me a text saying that there's a party here and I'm the only one who's not invited. Where is he?"

"SHINPACHI! REMIND ME TOMORROW THAT WE'RE GOING TO BUY A FREAKING 'NO ENTRY SIGN!"

"Wait, you said 'Chief'. Kondo-san?" Shinpachi asked.

"OTAEEE-CHAAANN!" Kondo Isao, the respected chief of the Shinsengumi, came falling down from the ceiling.

"Oh. He's here." Otae went closer to him and stepped on his ass.

"Now, now. Can we continue?" Shinpachi said. "Make a wish, Kagura."

She closed her eyes for nearly 30 seconds and then proceeded to blow the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Otae asked her.

"Probably a lifetime supply of sukonbu." Gintoki answered.

"No. World domination." Kyubei said.

"It's a secret." Kagura grinned.

"I wished that this day will never, ever end." She whispered.

"Now. Time for sake! LET'S DRINK!" Tsukuyo said, although she's already drunk before Kagura even arrived.

-END-

* * *

 **EXTRA:**

"Abuto."

"What is it?"

"Help me find a gift for my little sister."

"No. What a bother."

"I'm not asking you to do it. I'm giving you an order."

"I don't want to."

"I'll kill you."

"Okay, fine. Then, a pink, girly shirt with your face printed on it? Then a text under it saying 'I love you'?"

"I'll definitely kill you."

"Come on, I was just kidding. Then, a dress."

"Why a dress?"

"It's her 17th birthday after all, isn't it? She's already grown up, heck she might even have a man that she likes."

"What?"

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

 _I'm back! Happy New Year!_


End file.
